I'll Show You How
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: -Warning Yaoi- Yahiko thinks that Nagato has a crush on Konan and thinks that his friend needs advice on kissing. Little does he know he's being played during this advice session.


**Anime/Mange: **Naruto

**Couple/Characters: **Nagato & Yahiko

**Theme/Plot: **Fluff – Yahiko thinks that Nagato has a crush on Konan and thinks that his friend needs advice on kissing. Little does he know he's being played during this advice session.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, but rather to Kishimoto Masashi. The text however was written by myself and thus the idea behind the story does belong to me.

**XxXxX**

Just like any night, two young student sat at a small table; various text books littering the top as they studied. Only the sound of even breathing and the slight scratching noise of pencils could be heard while the two worked upon what ever assignment the teacher had given them. Occasionally a slight sigh would escape the two, a monetary sideways glance at the other before looking back to their work. Almost as if it were a contest the two wouldn't admit they needed a break first.

"Say, Nagato... I heard you liked Konan." Looking up from his studies the orange haired young man suddenly spoke. Vivid blue eyes watched every action of his friend as if waiting for his actions to confirm his already decided thoughts. His friend lifted his head, the Rinnegan eyes clearly confused. "What?" He breathed suddenly. "W-where did you hear that from?" A slight smirk crept up on the boys lips as if happy he'd confirmed his thoughts, but the slightest hint of sadness rested in the blue depths of his eyes. "No where just my own observations."

Setting down his pencil, Nagato sighed. "Then your seeing things, Yahiko." He scoffed quietly as he brushed a small strand of red hair from his eyes. Keeping his gaze on his deluded friend, Nagato wanted to laugh or even cry that Yahiko couldn't figure out who he really liked. "You know..." The orange haired young man continued to barrel on with his mixed up thoughts. "I can give you some pointers..." He paused afraid that his cheeks might show his real feelings on the matter. "A few pick-up lines maybe? Even what you should do if you get close enough to kiss?"

Now this sparked Nagato's attention, perhaps allowing Yahiko to "teach" him some moves would clear up his foolish idea that Nagato liked Konan. Pretending to be indifferent the crimson haired young man shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back from the table; suddenly less occupied by work rather then fascinated by the idea of his possible "lesson". As much as he wanted to blurt out who he truly liked, Nagato knew that nothing good would come out of it. Once Yahiko had an idea in his mind it would be stuck there until _actions _dislodged it.

"And what, pray tell; could you teach me?" He was game for this little matter, hell if it allowed him to even get close to the orange haired young man then that in itself would make him happy. Perhaps tonight of all nights would be the day he finally was able to show how he really felt? Unsure of what would happen, or even how it would result Nagato could only hope that the boy's offer was going to play out in a way that benefited them both rather then tear them apart.

His resolve made to play along with Yahiko's little game, the red haired young man cast his eyes upon his friend as he waited for the first move to be made. "I"m waiting?" Nagato teased lightly; pleased with himself as the other blushed just ever so lightly. Getting to his feet, the lightly blushing young man made his way around the table and sat beside his friend. Facing each other, Nagato waited for the orange haired young man to make the first move; butterflies in his stomach while he awaited Yahiko's touch.

"First you have to touch em," he began as he slowly lifted his hand to gentle ran a single finger tip down Nagato's jawline. The brief contact seemed to send shivers down the boy's spine as he subconsciously leaned into the touch. "Really?" He asked slightly short of breath. Who knew that Yahiko could effect him so much? The fact that only a single touch sent his heart into over drive was quite the surprise but then again he's always watched the orange haired man from a far; always happy when they could spend time together... preferably alone like this.

Seeming to grow a bit more bold, Yahiko nodded as if he had the cat in the bag. "Yes, make it so that she craves your touch, maybe even gently grace the ear lob, the lips and neck." As he spoke the young man moved his finger according to what he said; slowly running his hand up Nagato's jaw line to the ear where he gently traced back to his bottom lip. By this time even Yahiko was affected by the contact; his body leaning closer until his breath mingled with that of Nagato's. "Don't allow her to touch you, keep your distance until she's shaking." His voice was monotone, slowly describing what ever Nagato himself was doing. The red head's eyes slowly shifted to Yahiko's lips then back to his blue eyes before going back to his mouth.

"When can I kiss her?" He breathed. Yahiko blinked once, his own eyes trailing down from the Rinnegan eyes to Nagato's soft lips. "If you think she's ready, move closer." Again he spoke of his actions as if in an out of body experience. Shifting closer to the boy, Yahiko gentle clasped his hand behind the other's neck; fingers sinking themselves deep into the crimson tresses and pulling the boys lips closer to his own. "Try to look her in the eyes," his breath was short as Yahiko lifted his blue eyes up to the others before he gentle kissed Nagato's brow.

Trailing kisses down his nose and jawline before finally reaching his lips Yahiko briefly hovered over the boy's lips while Nagato gently panted, eyes closed as if eagerly waiting for the contact that was to come. His hand was clasped tightly on Yahiko's lap, body shaking ever so lightly in need even his face was flushed. A bemused smirk lifted Yahiko's lips, "so I take it you don't like Konan?" He asked, lips only centimeters from Nagato's. Unable to summon his voice the other shook his head no, eyes opening slowly to look into the depths of blue that were so close. "Good." Yahiko said quickly and assaulted the boys mouth. "Your mine now."

**XxXxX**

**Author's Comments: **So this was a bit of a challenge for me to write... mostly being the fact that most of it was written at a time that my boyfriend Daevan was fast asleep and even a blasted mouse can wake him so can you imagine my fast typing on the keyboard? I can wake him by simply moving out of the bed!

The other reason is I'm not used to writing Yaoi, I'm mostly a hetero type writer but I love my Yaois I really do. Something is just really...cute about two guys, I guess I sorta understand the reason guys like two chicks making out.

Anyway I've never written anything with either of these characters so I thought it would make a good challenge to get me back into writing, not sure if it worked but I did finish this lil thing didn't I?


End file.
